


Talk Dirty To Me

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: ...what plot, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Happily Married, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Post-Canon, Rimming, Rin is a professional swimmer, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Sou is his coach, Spanking, that's barely relevant to the plot tho, this is SO SMUT OH MY GOD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Scritta per il p0rnfest 2015/2016 - Prompt: Dirty Talking] [Non ho nessuna scusante valida per quel titolo]</p>
<p>Non ci vuole niente perchè Sousuke capisca quando vuole chiedergli qualcosa di indecente. Lo nota distratto, evita il suo sguardo, si perde a pensare a uno scenario già perfettamente chiaro nella sua mente per interi minuti e finalmente sbotta, dopo ore e ore passate a rimuginarci sopra.<br/>- Scommetto che non ci riusciresti mai. - Mormora. Sousuke alza lo sguardo dai programmi d'allenamento che sta scrivendo per la sua squadra e lo fissa oltre le lenti degli occhiali da lettura; è sdraiato sul divano, la gatta addormentata sulle sue gambe. Ha un ghigno familiare sulle labbra.<br/>Sousuke abbocca all'esca senza alcun problema. - A fare cosa? - Domanda. Fa scattare il bottone della penna a sfera una o due volte, nervoso, prima che Rin si decida a rispondere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

 

 

 

 

Inizia tutto come una sfida. Ovviamente.

Dopo sette anni di matrimonio Rin conosce tutto di Sousuke, e viceversa; non che prima fossero due sconosciuti, ma fare coppia fissa e avere la possibilità di abitare sotto lo stesso tetto – anche se non spesso quanto vorrebbero, a causa degli allenamenti – aiuta a conoscere lati di una persona altrimenti profondamente nascosti. È così che Sousuke ha scoperto che Rin dimentica sempre di chiudere le imposte prima di andare a dormire, è così che Rin ha scoperto che Sousuke sta attento alla linea ma ha l'abitudine di nascondere uno snack ipercalorico di troppo in fondo al frigorifero.

È anche grazie al loro matrimonio che entrambi sono passati dall'essere ragazzini impacciati e incapaci a veri e propri amanti. Sousuke raramente lo ammette ad alta voce, ma Rin a letto è un partner eccezionale, capace di sorprenderlo ogni volta di più. Non gli si rivela più come durante i loro primi mesi di tentativi strambi e sveltine nei posti più impensabili; si abbandona poco a poco, un amante geloso ed esigente, e il sesso tra loro può essere lento e dolce o un azione frenetica, lunga e faticosa e priva di cure o carezze.

Solitamente in quei casi è Rin a prendere le redini del gioco; Rin, che lo graffia fino a farlo sanguinare e lo cavalca tenendolo ben piantato sul materasso, impedendogli di muoversi. Rin, che mugola senza ritegno e a una sua richiesta ulula frasi oscene, prive di pudore, eccitandolo ancora più del normale. E non appena il sesso è finito si precipita a baciarlo come il marito adorante che è, rosso in volto solo a causa dell'intensità dell'orgasmo.

Non ci vuole niente perchè Sousuke capisca quando vuole chiedergli qualcosa di indecente. Lo nota distratto, evita il suo sguardo, si perde a pensare a uno scenario già perfettamente chiaro nella sua mente per interi minuti e finalmente sbotta, dopo ore e ore passate a rimuginarci sopra.

\- Scommetto che non ci riusciresti mai. - Mormora. Sousuke alza lo sguardo dai programmi d'allenamento che sta scrivendo per la sua squadra e lo fissa oltre le lenti degli occhiali da lettura; è sdraiato sul divano, la gatta addormentata sulle sue gambe. Ha un ghigno familiare sulle labbra.

Sousuke abbocca all'esca senza alcun problema. - A fare cosa? - Domanda. Fa scattare il bottone della penna a sfera una o due volte, nervoso, prima che Rin si decida a rispondere.

\- A parlare come faccio io mentre scopiamo. - Sorride. Sousuke alza gli occhi al cielo e si volta come per cercare aiuto, guadagnandosi una risata di scherno da parte di Rin, che apre le braccia con un gesto così rapido e improvviso da spaventare la gatta. - Visto? Visto?! Non sopporti neanche una parola così semplice...! -

\- Hai ragione, non ne sono capace. - Risponde Sousuke, tagliando corto sull'argomento. La delusione è immediata sul volto di Rin, che lo fissa con una ruga di confusione tra le sopracciglia inarcate. - Posso tornare a lavorare, ora? -

Alza un foglio al volto prima che Rin possa continuare a provocarlo e lo vede annuire deluso, alzarsi per recuperare la gatta dall'angolo in cui è andata a rifugiarsi; non ha la più pallida idea di aver piantato in testa a Sousuke il seme di un'idea a cui Sou non riesce a non rivolgere i propri pensieri durante le settimane successive.

*

 

Rin glielo domanda spesso dopo quella prima volta, ma Sousuke rifiuta ogni volta; e dopo un po' è chiaro anche a quel testardo di suo marito che non ha assolutamente nessuna intenzione di ridicolizzarsi in quel modo. È solo dopo un mese dopo che l'occasione si presenta davanti a loro, senza che Rin sia consapevole di cosa Sousuke ha in mente; senza essere premeditata o studiata a puntino. Quando tornano in hotel dopo un allenamento parecchio deludente e Rin è nervoso e a malapena gli rivolge la parola, a Sousuke viene spontaneo pensare di accontentarlo.

La porta della loro stanza si richiude alle loro spalle con una violenza non necessaria, abbastanza forte perchè Rin, già all'interno della stanza, si volti a fissarlo. Sousuke ricambia lo sguardo senza mostrare un solo accenno d'emozione sul volto, abbassando la mano fino alla chiave nella toppa e chiudendola con un solo movimento brusco. L'attimo successivo è di fronte a Rin, lo sovrasta e afferra per il bavero della felpa e solleva verso di sé per baciarlo senza donargli un attimo di respiro; Rin annaspa e il bacio diventa una lotta per separarsi che Sousuke non è disposto a perdere. I suoi polsi vengono graffiati e i suoi capelli tirati ma Rin non è in grado di districarsi da lui, e cade sul materasso quando Sousuke lo getta contro di esso.

Lo sta fissando con uno sguardo confuso, innocente e quasi spaventato – e Sousuke ha un istante di ripensamento su ciò che sta facendo; ma subito dopo gli occhi di Rin scivolano dal suo volto al rigonfiamento nei pantaloni della sua tuta, e ogni dubbio scompare. Posa un ginocchio sul materasso e Rin indietreggia appena; posa anche l'altro e si china verso di lui, le mani ferme sulle sue braccia che non cercano più di districarsi o allontanarsi. I loro volti sono separati di pochi centimetri, e Rin li riempe respirando pesantemente contro il suo volto – se si concentra può quasi sentire il battito frenetico del suo cuore, eccitato da quella situazione inaspettata; ma Sousuke non è ancora soddisfatto. Senza che Rin possa accorgersene inclina il capo e lo morde sulla giugulare, prendendo a succhiare e facendolo urlare di sorpresa; alza una mano per tappare la bocca di Rin sul nascere di quel verso di piacere e si rialza un poco da lui, perchè senta chiaramente cosa sta per dire.

\- Non parlare. - Mormora, la voce bassa e roca e carica di un'eccitazione che non si era quasi reso conto di provare. - Non urlare, non gemere, non fare un verso e non godere neanche finchè non ti darò il permesso di farlo. Capito, piccolo? -

Da quella distanza vede le pupille di Rin dilatarsi di sorpresa, e il fiato che gli riscaldava il palmo della mano cessa per parecchi istanti; annuisce piano e Sousuke lo lascia andare, riabbassando entrambe le mani per posarle sui suoi fianchi e prendere a carezzare i suoi muscoli con movimenti lenti, pesanti; sono mani di uno scultore e Rin si scioglie come creta sotto le sue dita, mugola appena e si morde il labbro inferiore per non emettere suoni, tentando in ogni modo di mascherare il piacere. Lo guarda come incantato mentre Sousuke si china a posare un bacio caldo sulla sua pelle nuda, mentre afferra un lembo della maglia tra i denti e lo solleva fino a scoprire il suo petto. Le mani salgono e si posano sui capezzoli di Rin, li carezzano lentamente; Rin inclina la testa e nasconde il volto dietro una mano. Sousuke la afferra con tranquillità, abbassandola piano.

\- Mi piace vederti così disperato. Non nasconderti. - Sussurra. Posa l'indice contro le labbra di Rin e lui prende a succhiarlo dopo un attimo di confusione, leccandolo e inumidendolo finchè Sousuke non è soddisfatto. Torna a carezzare i suoi capezzoli lasciando scivolare quel dito umido sulla pelle dei pettorali di Rin, osservando il brivido che lo scuote leggermente, prendendosi ogni istante necessario ad ammirare quello spettacolo. Si china appena contro l'orecchio di Rin, mentre continua a stimolarlo con le dita. Tira appena quei piccoli lembi di pelle e Rin mugola, si discosta da lui – come se quella piccola distanza possa bastare a nascondere il suo stato a Sousuke, che sorride. - Mi piace guardarti cercare di non godere, quando sappiamo entrambi che basterebbe una mia carezza nel punto giusto a farti venire in pochi istanti. -

Rin è paonazzo; non ha neanche la forza di rispondere – o forse è davvero deciso a mantenere la promessa di non parlare che ha fatto poco prima. In entrambi i casi, Sousuke non può negare a se stesso che vederlo così passivo e ubbidiente è una novità – una novità stranamente eccitante. Riprende a baciarlo sul collo, lasciando scivolare una mano tra la sua schiena e il materasso; Rin inarca la schiena e si lascia carezzare lungo la spina dorsale, gli occhi socchiusi e il fiato più pesante man mano che Sousuke si avvicina all'elastico dei pantaloni. Ma Sou si ferma appena sopra di esso, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di suo marito – un breve ritorno al Rin normale, per un'istante che dura poco. Sousuke approfitta della mano che ha posato sulla sua schiena per ribaltarlo sullo stomaco, e Rin fa solo in tempo a mormorare una debole protesta prima che lui gli si avventi sopra, gli abbassi pantaloni e boxer in un unico gesto e vi poggi contro il bacino.

Neanche il cuscino in cui ha affondato il viso riesce a nascondere i gemiti di Rin mentre Sousuke gli spinge contro con movimenti di bacino rapidi e appena soddisfacenti; è come rimandare un piacere ancora più grande, ancora più intenso, e Rin non è mai stato bravo ad aspettare. Allarga le ginocchia e si espone e apre ancora di più a lui, stringendo il lenzuolo disfato come ne valesse la sua stessa vita. La sua erezione sfrega contro il materasso e Sousuke si assicura che le sue spinte siano sempre più profonde nella piega del suo sedere mentre si abbassa e scosta i capelli sudati dal volto di Rin, per vederlo. È uno spettacolo meraviglioso – la bocca aperta in mugolii silenziosi, le ciglia bagnate di lacrime di frustrazione causate da quella frizione così insoddisfacente.

\- Fammi sentire quanto ti piace, piccolo. - Mormora, abbassandosi abbastanza da mormorare le parole direttamente nelle orecchie di Rin. Le dita affondano nella carne del suo sedere. - Fammi sentire quanto ti piace quando ti apro, dio, sei così sexy quando non riesci a trattenerti... -

Rin non apre gli occhi; scuote la testa, come se non parlare ora fosse una questione di principio. Sousuke sorride a quella sfida personale, si rialza e si allontana appena da Rin con tutto il corpo, ammirandolo per un momento prima di abbassare rapido la mano sul suo sedere e lasciarvi sopra uno schiaffo.

Rin urla e alza entrambe le mani a tapparsi la bocca; al secondo schiaffo ben assestato segue un secondo urlo soffocato. Alla terza sculacciata Rin smette di porsi il problema e si volta verso Sousuke furioso, per quanto la posizione glielo permetta. - Non ce la faccio più! - Strilla, e ha la voce rotta da un pianto frustrato. - Tirati giù quei maledetti pantaloni e scopami, Sousuke, ti prego! Sto impazzendo! -

Sousuke si sente tremare dalla testa ai piedi, ma cerca in ogni modo di non dimostrarlo; continua a sorridere e prende a carezzare là dove la pelle di Rin si è arrossata sotto i suoi schiaffi. - Lo farei se me lo chiedessi gentilmente. - Risponde. Si china di nuovo sopra Rin, ben attento a tenere il proprio bacino lontano dal suo, e bacia la base della sua spina dorsale con attenzione. - Ma sei stato decisamente un bambino cattivo, Rin. Non lo meriti neanche un po'. -

\- Oh mio dio. - Lo sente sussurrare. Posa le labbra sulla pelle che ha carezzato fino a un istante prima e poi oltre, dentro Rin, allungando la lingua verso la sua entrata e ammorbidendola con la sua saliva. Lo hanno fatto solo un paio di volte prima, e sempre a ruoli invertiti; ma nonostante la sua erezione pulsi dolorosamente relegata nel confine dei pantaloni, Sousuke non ha la minima intenzione di occuparsene immediatamente. Sentire Rin disperarsi lo sta spingendo oltre il limite, e non si sta neanche toccando.

Rin trema e non può far nulla, mugola e ansima e riempe la stanza di imprecazioni che muoiono sul nascere e stringe il lenzuolo fin quasi a strapparlo e si contorce contro Sousuke, che lo lecca e massaggia l'interno delle sue cosce costringendolo a rimanere aperto a suo piacimento. La punta del suo sesso è umida di piacere, ha bagnato il lenzuolo nel punto in cui continua a spingere ogni volta che Sousuke affonda la lingua dentro di lui e spinge. Sou ha un'idea; smette di carezzare la sua coscia destra e prende a pompare il suo sesso per qualche istante, e le ginocchia già tremanti di Rin cedono del tutto – cade sul materasso e si raggomitola su se stesso, scosso da quell'improvviso picco di piacere. Non è abbastanza perchè raggiunga l'orgasmo, Sousuke lo sa, ma è abbastanza perchè assaggi quel piacere che Sousuke non ha intenzione di lasciargli raggiungere tanto facilmente.

\- Vuoi toccarti e venire, vero? - Domanda, e la sua stessa voce è roca di un piacere che non ha ancora provato. Abbassa una mano a massaggiare la propria erezione attraverso i pantaloni e a Rin il gesto non sfugge; lo vede annuire assentemente, gli occhi socchiusi dietro la frangia sudata, e allungare già una mano per toccarsi. Sousuke afferra il suo polso e lo ferma. - Peccato, perchè non ho intenzione di lasciartelo fare. Non stasera, amore. -

Lascia andare il polso di Rin e posa le mani sulle sue gambe, alzandole senza aprire le ginocchia. - Vuoi sapere cos'ho intenzione di fare stasera?

Rin è distrutto. Annuisce di nuovo, sdraiato sulla schiena e indifeso, inerte.

\- Stasera ho intenzione di scoparti fino a farti dimenticare il tuo nome. - Conclude. Posa le dita sull'elastico dei propri pantaloni e inizia ad abbassarli piano. - Ho intenzione di farti venire così tante volte da svuotarti completamente. Ho intenzione di farti urlare fino a farti perdere la voce, e di lasciarti sul corpo segni così evidenti che non lasceranno a nessuno di quelli che ti vedranno domani il tempo di pensare a chi appartieni. Lo sapranno e basta. E quando avrò finito l'unica cosa che sarai in grado di ripetere sarà il mio nome, ancora e ancora e ancora. -

Rin è perso; annuisce a ogni sillaba, chiude gli occhi e cerca di immaginare cosa succederà da lì a poco, ansima senza che nessuno lo sfiori. Sousuke avvicina l'erezione dura e umida alla sua apertura e lo penetra lentamente, senza permettergli di aprire le gambe; è scomodo, è doloroso, Rin si morde il labbro inferiore così tanto forte da far defluire completamente il sangue da esso, ma la sensazione di essere avvolto in manierà così perfetta è completa e pura estasi e Sousuke non gli permette di aprire le gambe finchè non è dentro di lui quasi completamente, finchè può continuare a penetrarlo così. Poi gliele abbassa lentamente, le apre e Rin è svelto a circondare il suo bacino con esse. È a quel punto che Sousuke si ferma, si prende un momento per osservare il modo in cui Rin lo ha accolto completamente in sé e Rin stesso, un dito stretto tra i denti e l'altra mano ancora intenta ad afferrare le coperte. Si china su di lui e alza una sola delle sue gambe sulla propria spalla, tenendo l'altra bassa.

\- Ora. - Sussurra. - Puoi urlare. -

Spinge col bacino e il gemito forte che Rin emette è liberatorio, quasi un pianto; e a quel gemito ne segue un altro e un altro ancora, mentre Sousuke entra ed esce da lui senza sfiorarlo, stringendo la carne della sua coscia dove lo tiene stretto e penentrandolo senza donarsi un attimo di tregua, senza gentilezza. Rin inarca la schiena e prova ad aprirsi di più, ulula il suo nome e lo balbetta e lo grida e lo implora senza che Sousuke soddisfi nessuna delle sue preghiere di essere toccato. L'orgasmo lo raggiunge dopo qualche istante e la maglia di Rin si sporca del suo stesso seme, mentre Rin copre gli occhi dietro il braccio e piange sollevato – e Sousuke continua ad affondare in lui durante l'orgasmo e dopo, non soddisfatto. La mano che stringe sulla sua coscia crolla e Sousuke afferra il suo sesso ancora duro e prende a pomparlo, fissandolo dritto negli occhi socchiusi. Rin si abbandona anche a quel piacere e gocce di seme continuano a cadere dal suo sesso, sporcando il pugno di Sousuke e inumidendolo. Sente una scossa di piacere scuoterlo comunque, e la sente anche Rin; per la prima volta da quando hanno iniziato quel gioco prende iniziativa e gli fa cenno di fermarsi stringendo sul suo polso – Sousuke lo sente sussurrare qualcosa, ma è quasi inudibile contro il suo stesso respiro affannato.

\- Cos'hai detto, amore? -

Rin si morde un labbro e ripete, paonazzo. - In bocca. Vienimi in bocca. -

Se Sousuke non possedesse un minimo di autocontrollo l'orgasmo lo colpirebbe in quello stesso istante – ma è rapido a non pensare a quanto l'intera situazione sia assurda e a uscire da Rin per soddisfare la sua richiesta. Rin si alza sui gomiti non appena è libero e posa una mano sulla base dell'erezione di Sousuke, in quella maniera così familiare e piacevole che solo Rin conosce; lo prende in bocca mentre Sousuke si sistema perchè siano entrambi comodi, ingoia finchè può – non è semplice, ma gli anni passati a farlo aiutano parecchio ad abituarsi. Lo lascia andare con uno schiocco osceno e lo riprende subito, e a Sousuke basta guardarlo e notare quanto sia terribilmente bello e terribilmente suo per venire, esattamente come lui vuole; si sente risucchiare e pulire dalla lingua di Rin, sporca le sue labbra mentre lui lo lascia andare e lo fissa dal basso con uno sguardo che ha perso ogni innocenza. Non si è neanche accorto di aver stretto la mano alla base dei suoi capelli finchè non li lascia andare, quando l'onda del piacere inizia a calmarsi.

Rin si lascia scivolare contro il materasso con gli occhi chiusi, e non si muove – neanche quando Sousuke si sdraia accanto a lui e tenta di riprendere fiato, neanche quando Sousuke si volta e carezza via dalla sua fronte i capelli sudati, neanche quando si sporge a baciarlo sulla guancia.

\- Rin? - Lo chiama, ma Rin non risponde; a malapena respira. È a quel punto che Sousuke inizia a preoccuparsi, e lo scuote piano. - Rin? Stai bene? -

Senza un istante di preavviso Rin scoppia a ridere, senza neanche aprire gli occhi – una risata piena e viva, il genere di risata che coinvolgerebbe anche Sou, se non fosse preoccupato a impegnarsi di aver definitivamente distrutto il cervello di suo marito in un tentativo maldestro di dare una svolta alla loro vita sessuale. Ma poi Rin alza un braccio e lo avvicina a sé con una forza straordinaria, che quasi non dovrebbe possedere nelle sue condizioni – Sousuke si sbilancia e cade contro il suo petto, e Rin continua a ridere baciando la sua fronte. Quando parla ha la voce roca e profonda, in una pessima imitazione di quella di Sousuke.

\- _Ti scoperò fino a farti dimenticare il tuo nome, rawwwr. Sono il maschio alpha. Guardatemi tutti._ -

Sousuke sospira sollevato, scatenando una seconda ondata di risate in Rin – che si volta di lato e lo abbraccia completamente, stringendoselo al petto. A Sou non da fastidio – è caldo, ed è piacevole, e il cuore di Rin batte all'impazzata, perfetta colonna sonora di quel momento. - Sei un cretino. Guarda che me l'hai chiesto tu. Per settimane. -

\- Lo so. - Rin smette di ridere, ma il suo tono è comunque divertito; stanco ma felice. Sousuke non potrebbe chiedere di meglio. - E sei stato fantastico. -

Si spinge appena lontano da Rin per fissarlo in volto, preoccupato. - Sicuro? Non ti ho fatto male? -

Rin scuote appena la testa, e affonda la testa nel cuscino. - Solo un pochino. - Mormora. Sousuke scatta in piedi, fissando il suo corpo alla ricerca di lividi. - Ehi, ehi. Scherzavo. -

\- Non farlo mai più, per favore. - Sospira, riabbassandosi piano. Tira con sé il lenzuolo disfato e Rin si accoccola per lasciare che copra anche lui. - Non potrei mai perdonarmelo se ti facessi del male. -

Rin sorride, e sotto le coperte le sue gambe nude si intrecciano a quelle di Sousuke e lo reclamano a sé. Sousuke è ben lieto di concedersi, e osserva meravigliato il marito districarsi per liberarsi della maglia sporca e gettarla per terra. Non lo imita; al posto di spogliarsi allunga una mano e carezza la guancia di Rin con le nocche. Rin solleva la propria mano e la intreccia a quella di Sousuke e la tiene ferma sul proprio viso, gli occhi chiusi.

\- Sei sempre così gentile. - Sussurra, la voce assonnata. - Cos'ho fatto per meritarti? -

Sousuke non risponde – non perchè non voglia farlo, ma perchè non ha una risposta da dargli. Le fedi che portano agli anulari si sfiorano e il metallo è freddo nonostante i loro colpi siano ancora caldi, e la presa che Rin ha sulla sua mano si rafforza solo per un momento a quel contatto improvviso.

Ha già chiuso gli occhi quando Sousuke risponde, e forse non lo sente.

\- È la stessa domanda che mi faccio io da quasi vent'anni. -

E forse non c'è alcun bisogno che lo faccia.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa batte TUTTO CIO' CHE HO MAI SCRITTO DI RATING ROSSO
> 
> Ma ne vado TANTO fiera xD
> 
> Non ho molto da dire se non RINGRAZIATE ANDRE CHE MI HA COSTRETTA (e quando mai). Se non riesco a finire la MakoHaru a cui sto lavorando (sempre per il p0rnfest, ma con una trama...MOLTO più corposa di questa xD) questo è il mio ultimo lavoro di quest'anno e ne approfitto per augurarvi buon anno nuovo e ringraziarvi per avermi sostenuta, recensita, seguita e aiutata in questo 2015 un po' faticoso ma ricco di soddisfazioni in campo creativo.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


End file.
